Found You!
by White-wolf-lover-4x
Summary: One day before Riddick kills the Lord Marshal we travel to the planet Kuzza, where we meet Nova. We follow her as she meets Riddick. But she has a secret. Why is it that she feels like she has meet Riddick before and what is this strange attraction to him
1. Nightmares and Sunrises

Story Name: Found You!

* * *

Description: One day before Riddick kills the Lord Marshal we travel to the planet Kuzza, where we meet Nova. We follow her as she meets Riddick. But she has a secret. Why it is that she feels like she has meet Riddick before and what is this strange attraction to him?

Rose: This just kinda popped in to my head, so I thought I would make a story out if. It takes place a day before Riddick kills the Lord Marshal.

* * *

Chapter 1: Nightmares and Sunrises

She woke with a start.

She sat upright, her tank top stuck to her body, which was covered in a cold sweat.

Her lean body shook from the aftershock of the dream. Her brown hair was in knots and tears leaked from her dark brown eyes.

Images still flashed in her mind's eye. Images of a dead world, of dead women and their deceased new born babes and of the one baby who had a chance of a life; an umbilical cord wrapped around its neck.

Her dogs whined at the end of her bed. One was a Doberman pincher named Night and the other was a wolf/ husky mixed named Samantha (Sam for short).

They licked her right hand and she patted their heads.

After a few minutes from the after math of her dream, Nova stood, shakily, and walked to the bathroom. She started the shower on cold then gradually made it warmer.

'Gods, I hate that dream.' She thought as one last image flashed in her mind. 'But it obviously means something in my life. Maybe, it was my home planet?'

She gasped and clutched her left shoulder. She glared at the faint blue hand print that she received from that strange woman a year ago. 'And that was when the dreams started.'

After ten minutes she got out of the shower and changed into a black sports bra and black sweats.

Nova walked out into the cool breeze and her dog's right behind her.

The barn house loomed in the pre-dawn a few kilometers in front of the main house. It was still night out, but dawn was just an hour or two away.

Nova opened the doors to the barn house and walked over to her stallion named Shadow. She patted his head then walked down a little further to her mare, Sahara.

Nova opened their stable doors and let them run out to the meadow in the forest.

She then turned her attention to the heavy metal doors in the corner. A rumble erupted from the other side of them. Her dogs backed away from them and then decided to run after the horses.

Nova smiled in satisfaction.

"So, you are hungry." She said to the doors. Another rumble occurred.

Nova walked over to the doors and slid the lock out of place and stepped back.

A large animal emerged from the doors and stretched its cramped muscles. He was a large Hellhound, even for his kind.

Nova knelt down on one knee, to show respect to the Hellhound. He growled his appreciation and put his nose in her awaiting hand.

She smiled and started petting him. "You do know that the sun is going to come up and that you'll only have an hour or two to stay out. I'm sorry that I didn't get here sooner." He licked her cheek and she smiled again.

"Ok. Let's go Hell!" Nova said running out of the barn house with Hell right after her.

They ran thought the forest, dodging each other and practicing their fighting skills on each other. Hell, as often as he could, would catch a few small pray.

All of a sudden Nova felt something was wrong in the direction of her home and spun around to run back to her home with Hell right behind her.

Nova contacted Hell telepathically.

'You felt them to?' Hell asked.

'Them? Not really. Just a feeling that I have to get home.' She replied, 'But, you said them. Do you know who is it?'

'You will find out soon enough.' Hell replied.

When they were within a few feet of the house Nova slowed and leapt in to a nearby tree while Hell slunk into the shadows below.

There were men in black and silver armor, rummaging through her house. Hell and Nova growled their disapproval of some unknown stranger going through their stuff.

Nova contacted Hell telepathically again and said 'Ok, I'll take the five on the right and you can take the three on the left.'

Hell growled back, 'No way, I'll take the soldiers on the right you can take the rest. I need the practice.'

'Ugh… fine!' she mumbled.

Hell and Nova burst out of the forest and tackled the first few soldiers that happened to be pacing on the porch. But, no matter how well of fighters they were; and although they took out half of them, but the soldiers eventually overcame them.

"OK men; take her to the main armada. And put the freak of a dog in the hold." A man said with a weird looking Mohawk.

Hell growled as the men put him into a metal cage. Nova looked over at Hell and noticed that the sun was coming up.

"WAIT! My Hellhound! He'll die! Please, put him in a wood crate, if anything!" Nova freaked.

"Why should we do what you want?" asked Mohawk man.

"Cus' it will make your trip a lot easier. Trust me, you have no idea how much of a pain in the ass I can be. But you wouldn't want that now would you." Nova said with a cocky smile.

Mohawk man motioned to three men and they put wood boards over the metal bars.

Nova smiled in satisfaction.

Mohawk man walked over to her and said in a threatening/ smart-ass voice, "Don't get used to getting your way! Because it will not happen again!"

Nova snorted. 'Whatever.' she thought. Hell snickered and in turn made the solders, even Mohawk man, uneasy.

* * *

~Main Armada~

Nova looked around and saw most of the villagers and some of the council members from her town.

'It looks like they are rounding up the people from this planet' She thought to herself.

Nova saw her close and only friend, Linda, and contacted her telepathically.

Linda felt some one tapping into her mind and she heard a sharp, '_Linda_!' and knew it was Nova.

'Can't you contact me a little less loudly?' Linda asked.

'No! Now, what the hell is going on here?' Nova asked.

'No one really knows. They say that they are the Necromongers. You know the one's I've been telling you about.' Linda said.

'Hummm…,'

'What are you thinking about?' Linda wondered.

'Nothing.' Nova severed the contact between them.

Just then a white haired Necromonger with a metal looking Mohawk walked in and he introduced himself as the Purifier.

He started talking about how scared he was to first become a Necromonger, how the Necromongers had taken his pain away, and then of how wonderful the Underverse was.

'Sounds like some sort of safe haven, or sanctuary to them.' Nova thought to Linda.

'Yea, maybe?' Linda replied.

"But what about what we want?" a council member asked suddenly.

The Purifier looked up to the man that interrupted him and a look of, sadness crossed his face?

'Hey Linda, is it just me or does the Purifier guy look, well to put it plainly, sad?' Nova asked.

'Hey! Your right! He does!' Linda replied.

Then a dark figure suddenly loomed over the council member whom had spoken out and struck the man trough with his hand and the man fell to his death.

Several of the village women shrieked in terror and the men looked dissuaded.

Nova nearly fainted at the sight of the man's soul. She looked towards Linda and knew in an instant that Linda had seen a glimpse of the man's soul also and had fainted.

Nova and Linda were both seers. Seers were humans who could see spirits and souls. It unnerved them, but they used their ability to help towns people to cope with the loss of a loved one.

Nova had to get Linda, as well as herself, out of this place, but how? Linda was near the front and in plain sight. Nova had to try and get Linda to move to the back, towards her, else she had to create a distraction.

'Linda?' Nova called, 'Linda, wake up! You have to try to wake up, now!'

Nova twitched in irritation as Linda did not respond.

'Damn,' Nova had to think and fast, 'I'll have to create a distraction.'

"SNAKES! THERE ARE SNAKES IN HERE!" Nova screamed at the top of her voice.

In turn, that made all the women scream out in fear and start to run around in a frenzy. The Necromongers then had to calm down the chaos that ensued.

'Now then, to get Linda outta here.' Nova thought as she started crawling her way toward Linda.

Nova hoisted Linda over her shoulder, not wanting to spend any time getting caught she made her way to the nearest door hoping to find a way out.

To her dismay she only found more Necromongers roaming the halls. Just then the captives fled into the halls and gave her the converge she needed.

After getting away from the hall she tried her best to blend in with the crowd, but with Linda passed out over her shoulder didn't exactly say, 'I'm a normal Necromonger. Don't mind me!'

As she made her way along the hall she was in she tried every door she saw. Finally she found one that was unlocked. She didn't even hesitate to enter the room.


	2. The Fight!

Rose: OMG MY 1ST 3 RESPONSES! YEA! THANK YOU RIDDICKS-GURL1988! AND STAR LYNN KYZAR!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Fight!

Nova turned around and came face to face with a giant eye ball.

Once Nova's heart stopped jack-hammering in her chest she took a calming breath and realized that the eye belonged to a statue head.

Nova found the huge statue's head to be hollow and placed Linda inside it. Once Nova made sure Linda was safely hidden she move about to get her bearings and to find a way out of the ship.

Nova heard the rushing of wind and thought that it might be a way out, like an air shaft or something. 'No good. That would just go out to the empty vacuum of space. We need a ship.'

"Has the Lord Marshall finally scent someone to kill me?" a wise old voice called out.

Nova nearly screamed again, but bit her tongue and slapped her hands over her mouth. After a few minutes she took a deep breath and replied to the voice, "No, I am not. I am just trying to get off this ship and get back home."

"Oh. And even if you did you do know your world is going to be destroyed." the voice was moving. From somewhere to the left to just a few feet behind her.

Nova spun around. An elderly woman stood there in a plain cream colored silk robe.

They both gasped at each other, then Nova yelled, "BIG SISTER!" and swept the old woman in her arms for a hug.

"Aereon, Sister of Air, how have you been?" Nova cooed over her.

"The Sister Hood of the Fire Elemental's have treated me as one of their own. Thank you for your concern." Aereon said.

Nova and Aereon were part of The Sister Hood of the Elemental's. Nova was in the Sister Hood of the Fire Elemental's and Aereon was in the Sister Hood of the Air Elemental's. The Sister Hood of Elements were all about protecting the known universe and all of the known races.

"How is Linda doing?" Nova asked as Aereon did a check up on Linda.

"She has had enough rest. She should be waking any minute now."

"How about right now." Linda said sitting up.

"Linda!" Nova leaped to hug Linda.

Linda giggled. "So, what's the plan to get off this thing?" she asked.

"Hummm... I don't really have a plan yet." Nova replied.

Just then Nova heard clicking. Like heals clicking on a marble floor. Nova rushed to the door and opened it just barely a crack. She saw a couple of Necromonger women walking down the hall.

"Linda," Nova whispered, "I think I have a plan."

A few minutes later the Necro women were unconscious in a corner. Nova and Linda had switched cloths with them.

"I'll come for you Sister, I promise." Nova said to Aereon.

"Safe be you, Sister of Fire." Aereon said the formal parting of the Sister Hood as Nova and Linda slipped out the door.

Nova and Linda had, somehow found the main hall and stood in a shadow to plan their next move.

Nova sighed. Linda looked nervous.

'Nova? What do we do now?' Linda asked telepathically.

'I'm sorry. I can't think of anything again.' Nova replied telepathically.

Just then there was some commotion in the center of the room.

Nova lead Linda up to the ledge that over looked the main hall. They watched the fight between the bald man and the man they had seen earlier that had taken the counselors soul.

Nova took this opportunity to try and get Aereon and help her off of this hell hole. Once free Aereon convinced Nova to go back and watch the rest of the fight in the main hall.

The bald man was not doing so well at first, but was holding his end pretty well. Then when the bald man was just about to be chocked to death a woman speared the Necro leader from behind. The Necro spun and flung the woman in to a spiked tower thing, wounding her very badly. She fell to the floor near death

Nova raced down to the woman to see if she could help the wounded woman. It didn't look good. Her spine was punctured; if she did live she would most certainly be paralyzed from her mid-back and down.

Nova looked up in time to see the Necro leader on his knees.

"Help me Vaako, kill him." the Necro leader said to the Mohawk man who had come forth.

"Vaako?" he asked confusion on his face.

"Forgive me." Vaako said and swing the sward thing at the man's head.

"Flawless." the woman next to Linda said, turning away.

Quicker than lightning, the man on his knees fled, right into the bald man.

The bald man stabbed him through the top of the head, snapped the hilt, and kneed him in the face.

The man fell to his death.

The woman who had spoken next to Linda gasped when she turned back around.

"No," she whispered, and then yelled, "Noooooooo..." The women sank to her knees as tears ran down her dark cheeks.

"Now what would be the odds of that?" Aereon said with a smirk on her face.

The bald man then made his way over to the fallen woman. Nova scrambled to her feet and moved away to give them some space.

The bald man then picked up her head and placed it in his lap.

"I... thought y-you were dead." she spoke in a whisper.

"Are you with me Kyra?" he asked.

"..I w-was always w-with you." she spoke barley in a whisper this time.

She took one last breath and closed her eyes, forever and a single tear escaped and rolled down her pale cheek.

Nova didn't realize that she was crying until the tears started to roll down her checks.

The man sat back in the Necro's throne and put his hand over his face to hide his tears. He then realized that all the Necro's had bowed to him.

"You keep what you kill," he said, "interesting." he smirked.

He picked up the dead woman and turned to the nearest Necro.

"Land this thing." was all he said.

"Yes Lord Marshall." the man bowed and left to tell the pilot to land.

The bald man then started to leave the main hall. Mohawk man then spoke up.

"Lord Marshall, what are we to do with the people who are to be converted?" Mohawk man asked.

"Let them go. And don't call me 'Lord Marshall'. Just call me Riddick." he said.

Nova felt a tug at her heart when he said his name.

"What?" Mohawk man asked.

"Let them go." Riddick said as he walked away.

'Riddick huh?' Nova thought to herself as she watched him walk away.

* * *

~On the surface of Helium 2~

Since the main armada never stayed in one place it had moved on to the next pla system.

The armada landed on Helium 2 since Helium Prime was destroyed.

Riddick stood over the newly dug grave.

He stood there until the sun had gone down, but he did not move until Nova made her way over to him.

He turned to glare at her.

"I-I didn't mean to disturb you. Ummm... the Necro's are going crazy not knowing where you are and they let all the people go." Nova informed him.

"So? Should I care?" Riddick asked her as he turned his back to her.

"I don't know? If you don't want to be their 'Lord Marshall' then name a successor for them."

"You know, that might work." he turned to look at her.

Nova's hand print on her shoulder burned. She winced and noticed he did too. And also noticed his glowing hand print, it was the same as hers.


	3. Assignment

Rose: YEA! AGAIN THANK YOU RIDDICKS-GURL1988! BITTERSWEETTHOUGHTS! BLACK THORNS ENTANGLED K!

I don't own! But I do own Nova and her Animals!

* * *

Chapter 3: Job?!

* * *

_Nova's hand print on her shoulder burned. She winced and noticed he did too._ _And also noticed his glowing hand print, it was the same as hers._

* * *

They looked at each other. Riddick was about to say something, but Vaako came running up.

"Lord Mar-"

"Riddick!" Riddick shouted cutting Lord Vaako off.

He was annoyed that everyone kept on insisting that they call him 'Lord Marshall' when he told them to call him by his name.

Vaako looked peeved but said, "Riddick, we have released all those we just recently captured. But now some of the ones that have just been converted wish to leave. What should we do?"

"Let anyone who wants to leave, leave. I don't care." then he thought about what Nova had said to him. "Hey, Veeko, or whatever your name is, can I name a successor?"

Vaako bit his tongue to keep from correcting his Lord Marshall, "Yes, you can. But the successor can only ascend the title 'Lord Marshall' if you die of natural causes. Or your successor challenges you. "

Riddick could just see the many deaths the man in front of him just wanted to try on him.

"Woman!" Riddick barked at Nova.

"Excuse Me! How Rude! If we were on my planet the men woul-" Nova was cut off.

"Like I care. What is your status on the ship?" Riddick asked.

'Ohhhhh... how dare he show her disrespect. On the planet she had been on, Kuzza, the men were most kind and respectful. Cus' if they overstepped their boundaries, the women could pound them into the next moon.' Nova thought to herself. 'Let's see if we can push some buttons.'

"Like you care." She mocked him.

Riddick growled at her.

"Down boy, I don't want rabies." she said coldly.

It happened so fast Nova 'yelped' in surprise.

Riddick was holding Nova by her neck up against a tree.

"Don't test me girl. I don't forgive and forget." He said in a cold voice.

Nova's eyes widen in shock, then in anger.

"How dare you! How dare you touch me without my permission! Unhand me! I will not be handled in this kind of fashion. I do not even know you and you no idea who I am! Put me down at once!" Nova yelled at Riddick.

Riddick tightened his grasp on her neck. Nova grunted, but she could still breathe.

"Woman! How dare you raise your voice against our Lord Marshall!" Lord Vaako yelled at her, "Riddick, sir, she will be whipped for her disrespect."

"I am no Necro! I am..." Nova gasped, "I am... I, I don't know. I don't know what I am."

Tears welled in her eyes. And that was when Riddick noticed their color. They were an indigo, with gold flecks in them.

Riddick released her. Nova slumped to her knees.

"If you are not a Necro, then you have no business on board. You are free to go." Riddick began to walk away.

"Well," *sniff* "I was hoping to get a ride back to my planet, Kuzza. Do you think that would be possible?" Nova risked asking.

"Look, I don't like to make a habit out of repeating myself, just so you hear me, and so that I make myself perfectly clear, **like I care**." Riddick snapped.

"Yah, it was just a question." Nova said.

* * *

~On the ramp of the main armada~

"So?" Linda asked.

"Well... I got us passage, but..." Nova trailed off. She tugged at the collar of her dress. It was a silver color, skin tight, and was sleeveless. Her shoulders were bare and that was what had her uncomfortable. Nova was nervous about running into Riddick. 'What if my hand print acts up again?'

"But...what?" Linda nudged Nova in the ribs. Nova was pulled from her thoughts.

Nova giggled involuntarily as Linda tickled her ribs. She coughed. "But,... our passage is this ship." Nova said in a small voice.

"I hope you are joking." Linda stated coldly.

"Ummm... no. And I have some bad news." Nova said.

"What could be worse!?" Linda yelled at Nova.

"I have to stay."

"Stay? Stay where?" Linda was mad, but now she feared losing Nova. "Are they going to sacrifice you so that I can go home!? I'll decapitate them!"

"What!? No! God, you and your imagination. Jeez! No, Aereon wants me to stay and look after Riddick, for some reason or another. And for some weird reason she was giggling while she said that."

"So, you're not coming home with me?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"I'm going to miss you so...so, so much!" Linda started to cry.

"I'll miss you to." Nova and Linda held each other and cried.

"NOVA!" Riddick yelled.

Linda yelped in surprise and they turned in time to see five Necro women following Riddick.

"Oh, Lord Marshall please come and see me play my flute!" one women cooed.

"No! You must let me give you one of my famous body massages." another swooned.

"Get them away from me, before I hurt them." Riddick whispered to Nova.

Nova struggled to hold in a smirk.

"Ok, that is enough. Riddick needs to get his work done." Nova addressed the Necro women.

"Excuse me, but you are not a part of our culture, and even if you were you are not married to a wealthy commander, like Dame Vaako. So, we don't have to listen to you, little imp." a tall women walked up to her.

"And how dare you speak to our Lord so informally." Another one put in.

The five women, never the less, left and as they did so two of them bumped into Linda and the other three bumped into Nova, knocking her to the ground. The women laughed as they turned a corner.

"Oh, come back here!" Linda took off after them. The women shirked and ran. Linda diapered around the corner after them.

"Here," Riddick held out his hand for her to take. His blue hand print was burning. For some reason when the three women knocked Nova to the ground he felt... like he wanted to kill them.

'Jeez. What is wrong with me.' he thought.

Nova looked at his hand and then took it. He pulled a little too fast and Nova was yanked into his chest.

Nova gasped as her hand print started to glow and make its self-known. Riddick stared at her, and then tugged down his sleeve. His shoulder also had the hand print.

"Dammit." he said.

His mouth was on hers and she quickly melted into his kiss. But as soon as it started it ended.

Nova slapped him as hard as she could.

"Never without my permission will you touch me again!" she then stalked off to the sparing rooms to get rid of so much unneeded tension.


	4. New Job

Rose: :'( No excuse!

* * *

Chapter 4: Surpris_e_

* * *

_His mouth was on hers and she quickly melted into his kiss. But as soon as it started it ended._

_Nova slapped him as hard as she could. _

"_Never without my permission will you touch me again!" she then stalked off to the sparing rooms to get rid of so much unneeded tension._

* * *

'It's been three days since that happened.' Nova got up from her bed.

Nova couldn't seem to get that stupid dream out of her head.

All her things had been moved from the ship that had brought her to the main armada a week ago. Her horses got their own storage shed filled with the niceties. It was attached to her suite.

Her dogs and Hell got to stay with her, but out in public Hell had to wear a muzzle.

She looked around the room. It was bleak, but a least it was better than the room Dame Vaako tried to give her which had been a dungeon.

At the front of her suite was a sitting room. There was a bathroom off to one side behind a door. She also found a door leading to a den which she made into her kitchen. Her bedroom and "kitchen" both led to a connecting balcony.

Nova went to her bathroom, washed up, and then walked to her "kitchen." It was made up mainly of her portable stove, which was set up on a table, with her few dishes that weren't broken. The dishes were in the drawers in the table.

Nova slipped into some black pants, a white line ran down the left side of the pants. She pulled on a red tank top, a black dragon on the front. She was no longer afraid of showing her glowing hand print. Almost everyone knew about it.

She made breakfast; pancakes, eggs and a glass of apple juice. Just as she was about to sit down and eat, someone knocked at her front door.

Nova sighed and walked through her sitting room to the door as another knock sounded.

"Yes?" Nova asked as she opened the door.

"The Lord Marshall requests you presence." said a messenger boy. He handed her an envelope.

"Right now?" Nova asked.

"No, more like ten minutes ago." Riddick said. The messenger boy paled.

"I apologize." the messenger boy bowed. He turned and walked away. Riddick had banned almost all of the punishing laws. He was making new ones today and Nova was the lucky one to help him.

"Come in. I was just about to have some breakfast. Hope you like pancakes." Nova left the door open.

"Pancakes?" Riddick asked.

"You never had pancakes?! Boy have you missed out." Nova handed him a plate with a pancake on it.

"I don't know if you like syrup." She said as she slid the bottle over to him.

They sat down and Riddick took a bite. Surprising to Nova he had some table manners. She half expected him to shove the whole thing into his mouth.

He poured some syrup on the pancake, took a bite, and poured some more syrup on the pancake.

Nova brought out a glass and poured some apple juice for him. She set it down in front of Riddick.

"What is that?" He asked.

"You were so depraved as a child, weren't you?" Nova asked.

Riddick glared. Nova sighed.

"It's apple juice. It's good. And it is not poisoned. Trust me." Nova smiled.

Riddick grunted. He took a sip. "It's OK."

He looked over the table at Nova. She was beaming at him. He looked away quickly.

"We should get to the meeting room soon. Get the dam laws down." Riddick said.

"Then I can go right?" Nova asked.

"If they don't make you my assistant. That was the agreement." He reminded her.

There were some rumors that the committee was going to make Nova Riddick's assistant. Why, even Riddick didn't even know.

"But Linda is leaving today. I want to see her off." Nova argued.

Riddick glared.

"Ugh... fine." Nova said.

* * *

"That was possibly the loooongest meeting of my life. And I have been to a couple of meetings, believe me." Nova stretched her aching muscles.

Nova and Riddick just finished making all of the 101 laws that pleased almost all the old Necro Committee members.

It wasn't an easy task to do either. Nearly all the Necro's wanted to keep over half of the old rules. Finally they agreed after Riddick threatened to kill them.

"So, now I'm you assistant." Nova stated.

Riddick nodded.

"Well if there is nothing you need me to do can I go see Linda off? Please?" Nova asked.

"I guess." Riddick shrugged.

"Thanks!" Nova dashed off.

Riddick watched as she ran off.

'She is going to be a hand full.' He sighed. He then ran after her, but stayed in the shadows. 'This is ridiculous' he thought to himself.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you so much." Linda cried.

"Me too." Nova and Linda were embraced in a hug and crying their eyes out.

Riddick was watching them from a safe distance. 'Women.' he thought. 'They could shatter glass with the way they are screeching.'

"Bye!" Linda waved and ran off to the departing ship.

The ship was going to take the people who wished to go back to their own planet then catch up with the Main Armada.

"Bye!" Nova yelled after Linda. "I'll try and visit you soon!"

* * *

Nova sighed for the hundredth time that night, or is seemed that way to Riddick. He had made himself known when she started to walk back to the control room.

"You do know that you can go see her, every once in a while, or if you don't have any work." Riddick said.

"Really?" Nova asked, her eyes glittered with hope.

"Yes, now will you please stop sighing. You might run out of breath and I don't know CPR." Riddick told her.

Nova giggled. Then burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Riddick eyed her.

"You... helping... *snicker*, someone." Nova said as she wiped her eyes free of the tears.

"I'm not that heartless." Riddick said and picked up the pace.

"Oh-ho. I have heard of the stories of mercs who have tried to track you and of the few survivors. You frighten everyone who tries to get close to you, either that or kill them. I don't really care, but we are going to be working together, closely, so buck up pal." Nova strode past him into the control room.

Riddick followed. 'She is very interesting.'


	5. Getting to know one another

Rose: ... be kind to me. I'm a gentle soul. And if you kill me, no more story.

Notes:

*word*= action

* * *

Chp. 5: Getting to know one another

* * *

Two hours, and one massive headache, later, Nova sat back in her seat. This was going to get old real fast.

The meeting went like this, first the old generals tried to get the old war rules back and, when that didn't work they tried to get the old rituals back.

Riddick fought that one hard. The new rules stayed or the Necro's left. The new rules were if someone wanted to convert they could, if not, oh well. That was it and the Necro's were having a fit.

Well, noting else to do except explore the ship. Nova left the control room and headed off in one direction.

'I wonder if they have a garden room or a spa. That would be so great!' Nova thought.

"Hey Baby! Where ya off ta? Want a man to show ya something cool?" a man called out to her, his thug friends snickered. He and his friends were not complete Necro's so they were still able to act like they would on their planet. Pity she would much rather just have them not notice her.

Nova ignored them and continued in her direction. He started to follow her, his thug's followed him. Nova sighed.

She turned around and found the three men staring at her, leud smiles plastered on their faces.

"Excuse me; could you handsome men tell me where I can spar?" Nova asked sweetly. She pretended to be ignorant.

"Yea, I could, but I know another activity that can burn off even more calories. And a lot more fun." the same man said and even wiggled his eyebrows.

'Ugh. If I wasn't already put off that would have definitely sent me running. Jerk.' Nova kept her fake smile in place though.

"No thanks, I fell like punching something. I'll find it on my own, thanks." Nova turned to leave, but one of the thug's caught her arm and dragged her into one of the alley like hallways and pressed his hand over her mouth.

The other two thug's brought out knife's and were about to start to cut off her shirt and pant legs.

Nova was not going to let them though.

She kicked up into one thug face and he dropped the knife to clutch his jaw. She shifted to her left and jabbed her right elbow into her captor's side as he let out a whoosh of air and released her.

She was planning on running after she was free but she didn't want the leader of the little gang to find out where her room was.

Was that a grunt she heard behind her?

Nova turned to see that Riddick had the leader by the neck and was holding him against the wall. Riddick looked like he was about to snap the guys neck in two.

"Riddick?" Nova said slowly.

Riddick looked over at her. His goggles were off. Nova could see the realization come back to his silver eyes. Riddick just punched the guy hard enough to knock him out.

The other thugs had either run off or were knocked out by Riddick.

"I had it under control. I was just about to take him out. What Are You Doing?!" Nova asked.

Riddick took off his shirt and was stocking toward her.

He then pulled his shirt over her head.

"Yours was cut up and reveling. Thought you might want to cover up." He explained.

"Oh. Thanks." Nova said.

She tried not to stare at his chest, but damn, how could she not. Her eyes started to travel south when he suddenly asked "Are you listing?"

Nova's head snapped up. "What? Sorry?"

Riddick looked at her than asked again, "Would you like me to walk with you?"

Nova's eyes started to wander again and, without thinking, she hummed her approval.

"Mmm-humm."

"Are you paying attention?" This time Riddick caught her staring. "Ahhh, like what you see?" He dropped his voice to a lower octave.

He moved closer to her. Nova backed up to the wall and he followed her. She tried to remind him to ask first, but to hell with that.

He brought his head down and their lips met again but with more need. Their marks began to tingle. Riddick wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to his body as she brought her arms around his neck.

"Oh! Excuse me!" Dame Vaako exclaimed.


	6. Enter Lady Vaako Nova's Background

**Rose:** . . . YOU DO LOVE ME! YEAHHHHHH! I did not get any flame! I will write nowww! But first comments.

Siresin: Thank you for adding my story to your faves.

Riddicks-gurl1988: Thank you! You are my faithful reader. Nice job hanging in there. Cozy, cozy!

immy: Thank you! I like your idea, ty! I'm glad you caught that and no one else. That is embarrassing! XP

FuryanWarrior: I LOVE YOUR NAME! Thank you for adding my story to your Alert.

Ms. T. L. Reading: Thank you for adding my story to your Faves.

Itachi's pet: (Kinky) Thank you for adding my story to your Alert. Thank you for the support.

**Rose:** Thanks to everyone else I forgot, if I forgot, tehe, sorry.

* * *

Ch. 6 Enter Lady Vaako/ Background

* * *

Dame Vaako stormed down to the Vaako Suite and slammed the door behind her. She paced the room and then slumped into an overly plush chair.

'Damn, those fools,' Dame Vaako thought as she remembered the men she had hired to kill that tramp.

Dame Vaako expected to see blood when she turned that corner, but no, she got a front row seat to a pep show.

'Is there no more justice in the world? Can a woman not expect complete satisfaction when she hires a man to do a decent murder anymore?' Dame Vaako sighed. 'If Riddick was not our Lord Marshall I would hire him to off Nova.'

Dame Vaako sighed again, closed her eyes, and laid her head back.

'It doesn't help either that the planet Furya survived, and for the past 15 years it has been inhabited, but thanks to my spy I have been able to keep that little bit of information to myself. Even worse, if my Lord Vaako found out. How stupid was our last Lord Marshall, Hummm?' Dame Vaako laughed.

'But I must keep this information from being leaked from my ever dependent spy. Pity he has to die. Ahh, I'll just tell my husband that he did an unforgivable thing.' Dame Vaako smiled a most devilish smile.

Nova paced in her room. She was too agitated, not to mention horny, to sit still right now.

Hell, Night, and Sam watched her.

Hell finally couldn't take it anymore and let out a growl.

Nova looked over at them and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just can't help that... I don't know what is going on in my head. First I hate to be around him, and the next minute I want to jump his bones. And when I do get my hands on him my hand print singes so hard that it feels like the only thing I can do is to keep the connection of our bodies- ahhhhhhhhhhh! I feel like a high schooler!" Nova was panting by the time she got her rant out.

Night and Sam nudged her leg. Hell licked her hand in comfort. Nova smiled down at all three of them.

'It will be alright Nova.' Hell said in confidence through the telepathy he shared with Nova. 'And if not, I'll bite him for you.'

Nova suddenly remembered the time she first meet Hell.

* * *

Flashback:

She had just run away from her foster parent's home and into the forest. At the tender age of 16 she had enough of their rules of how a lady should act, how to hold a conversation, and also how to serve tea and whoo a man.

There were just so many rules, and if she forgot something she was punished for it; either by her foster mother dumping her into scolding hot water, or her faster father beating her with a whip. But they were merciful in letting Nova choose her punishment.

But little did they know Nova had found out that she could endure large amounts of pain and had a natural healing ability.

She took the whipping like any other girl. She screamed and cried, even though in her mind she was laughing. Even when the blood poured down her back and pooled on the floor it was nothing but a stage prop in the illusion of her suffering.

But that was no life to live. So she ran, so they wouldn't find out about whom she really was, what race she belonged to, and who her people really were.

She had just built a fire and was about to go to sleep when a fuzzy little Hellhound bounded out of the nearest bush for a sneak attack. He was just a pup at that time. The Hellhound growled at her and lunged for her.

Nova grabbed for a branch and clocked him on the head with it. She then grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and gave him a good shake.

"Bad Boy! You could have bitten me! If you want something to eat, pick on something you own Size! Now, I'm going to set you down, are you going to be a Good boy?" Shocked out of his little fuzzy mind, the Hellhound nodded.

Nova set him down, but not the branch. Nova sighed. After a long pause she spoke.

"What am I going to do with you? I guess I should give you a name huh? Instead of calling you boy all the time." Nova said.

The Hellhound looked a little less frightened now and he started to growl again only it came out as a soft purr.

"Pfff. A Hellhound that purrs when it try to growl." Nova shook her head. "You're cute, but I'm just betting you are going to be a pain in the ass when you grow up. I think I'll call you Hell for the time being."

The next morning Nova collected her pack and sleeping bag. She dug in her bag and got out some jerky for Hell.

"Now you be good. See ya Hell." Nova started to walk through the forest. Hell started to follow her.

Nova rounded on him.

"You can't come with me. People will try to kill you, or me, if they see you. So you have to stay here." Nova said. But she was wasting her breath.

Hell had followed her any way. So Nova had stuffed him in her pack and snuck on a ship departing for Kuzza. They had been together ever since.

On the planet Kuzza Nova had started a belly dancing class and bought out a restaurant that Linda and she ran together. She had invested in some stocks and became as close to being as rich as the next famous successor.

And then on her 24th birthday, it happened. A woman, who reviled herself as Shirah, came to Nova in her dreams. Shirah said that Nova was going to help a lost soul find his heart.

"You are going to fall for this man, heart and soul. He will be your everything. Help him to find his heart and he will give it to you. But you must in turn give yours to him first. This task I ask of you. Help your people."

With that Shirah leaned forward and pressed her hand above Nova's right breast, leaving the Furyan mark.

Though Nova felt it was going to be more a curse than a blessing.

* * *

Present:

While in her thoughts Nova had fallen asleep on her bed.

Little did she know she was being watched threw the inferred vision of a Lensor Necromonger. But with Hell guarding the room, the intruder did not dare to enter. For fear of their life.

The intruder smiled as their plan would soon be carried out; and Nova's life would all but come to a screeching halt.

* * *

**Rose:** Now, a Lensor Necromonger is the guys with the big scuba face mask on. If you would like to see what they look like just search the name and TCOR(yes, you have to spell out the title) Lensor Necromonger. Shirah is the woman who gave Riddick his hand print mark.


	7. Delusions in a Shower

**Rose-** You love me, you really love me!!! I am growing in popularity!!!! WHOOT!!!!! GOD D^$, SON OF A B&%*H!!!! The links didn't work!!! F%K!!!!!!

Nova- That is all that you are worried about? I'M IN A LOVE CRISIS AND YOU ARE WORRIED ABOUT A DAM LINK??!!!!

Riddick- I wonder how Rose even remembers to update the story.

**Rose- **You all are so cruel to me!!!! At least I have faithful readers!!! WARNING, LEMON!!!!! (see below \/ they have this mark *) Thanks to my Editor!!!!!

*Riddicks-gurl1988: Hello, thank you for being ever so nice to me!! Damn Dame Vaako!! GO HELL!!! WHOOT!!!

*immy: HI!! Lol, yeah Hell is a keeper. I'm guessing your going to be my critic for this story, cool!! You and my friend combined will make me famous, at least with this story!! XP

Arianna'sAngel: Thank you for the add!!!

x Ebony Night x : Thank you for the add!!!!!!

BabyD414: Another add!!! WHOOT!!!!!

whitetigercub: Yep, defiant popularity story here!!!!

**Ch. 7 Delusions in a Shower

* * *

**

Nova sat on her bed tinkering with Hell's metal muzzle while Hell was curled up at her feet.

Nova was trying to modify it so that if they got into another fight one of them could press a button on the muzzle and quick release it, freeing Hell to do what he did best.

"Ok, time to try it out." Nova said to Hell.

Hell sat up, watching as Nova pushed the quick release button.

"Ahha!!" Nova exclaimed as the muzzle popped open with a metallic shang.

"I'm not wearing that." Hell stated yet again.

"I know you hate this thing, my heart tears a little more every time I see you in it. But if you want to get out of this room then you must put it on. Else I get attacked again." Nova begged to Hell in a stern voice.

Hell looked her in the eyes and flat out glared at her.

"You don't need me to save you, you have your own knight in black cargo pants to do that. Why should I have to?" Hell growled out. He staked over to his bed and flopped down in defiance to being forced into wearing the muzzle. And to add a little drama to it he turned his head away from her and tucked his head under one paw.

"Is someone jealous?" Nova smirked after seeing this melodrama.

"I'm not jealous, I'm just irritated that I didn't get any of that kind attention. I'm wasting away on this ship. I need fresh air you know; by the way, when are we landing? If ever we do." Hell grumbled.

"I'll see what I can do." Nova said.

A knock sounded at Nova's front door. She made her way to the sitting room doors and pressed a button. A square appeared on the wall next to the door and revealed Dame Vaako. She could not see it because it acted like a two-way mirror.

Nova gave a short growl of disapproval, turned off the square, plastered a smile on her face, and opened the front double doors.

"Lady Vaako! How... unexpected." Nova said in a fake happy tone.

"It's Dame Vaako. And I just came to tell you about the ball tonight. It is to congratulate the rise of our new Lord Marshall. You, of course, will be escorted by Lord Marshall. You might want to wear something that can create a figure worthy of your body type." Dame Vaako said.

'Oh! So you want to play a court game, eh!! Fine.' Nova thought in amusement.

"Well, at lest I don't pad myself to get attention, unlike some of the women I have seen on this ship do. I often hear it is my attitude that does enough to get myself noticed thought. Also, the men are looking at my face instead of my, as you say, figure." Nova smiled warmly.

Dame Vaako glared for a second, then her snake smile was back.

"Can't wait for the ball. See you later." Dame Vaako dipped a curtsy and strode out of the doors as fast as she had entered them.

"Ugggggg... What an infur- there are not enough words to describe how I feel about that woman." Nova's fury drained.

"What time is it?" She asked Hell.

"4:26. Why?" Hell asked.

"Oh-Shi- I have to get ready!!" Nova was about to go take a quick shower when there was another knock at her door.

Nova groaned, plastered another smile in place, and opened the door without checking to see who is was.

She wished she had.

"Hide Me!!" Riddick said as he burst into the room and closed the door behind himself.

"Come in. Make yourself at home. I'm fine. How are you by the way?" Nova said, then paused her teasing to ask. "Why am I hiding you?"

"Those Necro women don't know the meaning of NO!!" Riddick said as he sat in one of the many chairs.

"Let me guess. They want you." Nova said. Then continued when Riddick opened his mouth to yell at her, effectively cutting him off. "To take them to the ball."

"You are enjoying yourself aren't you?" Riddick asked.

"Maybe a little." Nova smiled. "Well, I have to get ready for your ball. Hide out here, but be ready for the ball. Else you want to be dragged to it, half naked by your groupies." Nova laughed.

She walked out of the sitting room and into her bathroom and locked the door.

'As if that will stop him.... Omg, I am delusional?!' Nova thought as she stepped into the shower.

The cool water warmed up quickly and drenched her hair, the water made its way down her long slender neck, bounced off her breasts, and rolling over her hips.

Nova ran her hands through her hair, over her shoulders, and her hips as her eyes closed.

The water felt good, almost like a cares of male hands. They ran over her shoulders, down her arms, and back up again. Then one finger ran down her spine.

Nova gasped and her eyes shot open.

No one was there. Nova sighed and rubbed her neck. She looked towards the door.

'Oh what the hell. He won't hear me. Or see me.' Nova thought and closed her eyes again.

The water rolled over her nipples and they hardened.

The hands were back and were everywhere, and, sadly, nowhere.

'Less thought, more feel.' Nova ordered herself.

Her hands joined the other pair. She cupped her breasts and the other pair washed over her exposed skin. Nova moaned and her left hand followed a trail south.

She found what she wanted soon enough, her clit. Nova leaned back on the shower wall and slid down while she spread her legs wide.

Nova slid her finger around her clit and tugged at it.

She was breathing hard now, the water still like hands on her skin.

Her right hand tugged and swirled over her breasts in time to her left hand as she worked her clit. She slid a finger into her sex and she gasped out in excitement. She imagined her finger to be his as she worked a second finger to accompany to the first.

He started to pump his fingers faster into her sex. She was creaming heaver as he pumped into her. Nova slid a finger over her nipple.

Her breath was coming out in gasps now. She was getting closer to her peak.

He rubbed his thumb over her clit as his fingers drove into her. Nova cried out in passion.

She was being milked by his skilled fingers. She was so close, but it was not enough.

She needed him; she needed to feel what he would do to her, to feel his touch.

"Interesting." A husky male voice said suddenly.

Riddick's voice.

Nova screamed out in pleasure as her sex clamped down on her fingers and she pumped herself dry.

Through the haze of her orgasm she saw Riddick was watching her. Nova gasped.

Riddick reached for her left hand and licked them dry. He groaned as he sampled her natural flavors.

"We may have to miss my ball." Riddick's voice held no hidden meaning in his words. "Oh well."

"You're a little over dressed for this new occasion." Nova panted out.

Riddick grinned, "Am I? That will not do."

* * *

**Rose- **XD Don't kill me!!!!!

Nova- *blushing* Is this my punishment for earlier?

**Rose-** Maybe *grin*

Riddick- *chuckles* I like it. Nova you should piss off Rose more often.

Nova- I Will Do No Such Thing!!

**Rose-** Mwhahahahahahah!!!! If you want more DO NOT KILL ROSE!!!!!!!


	8. Man vs Hellhound

**Rose**: *pleased sigh* I feel good!

Nova: *stunned into silence*

Riddick: I have a feeling it's going to get a whole lot better.

**Rose **& Riddick: *look at Nova* *snicker*

Nova: *gulp*

**Rose**: And now for the character count (meaning how many times a character has been mentioned in a review)

Hell- 5

Riddick- 5

Nova- 2

Riddick: Stop being so amazing! (To Hell)

Hell: Stop being so hot! (To Riddick)

Nova: *glares at them both* I hate you both.

**Rose**: Now on to the readers!

Riddicks-gurl1988: Oh yes, yes, yes! I am just getting warmed up!

immy: Now, now, if you are to be my reader you have to patient or else no update. MWHAHAHAHAHAH! I am evil XD. And the bit about the pad thing, it was to imply that Dame Vaako had nothing on Nova. And yes, I meant caress. Also, you try and keep your head while writing about Riddick giving you ... pleasure.

ladyab686: Thx for the add!

CC Rose: Thanks!

* * *

Ch. 8 Man vs. Hellhound

* * *

_Riddick reached for her left hand and licked them dry. He groaned as he sampled her natural flavors. _

"_We may have to miss my ball. Oh well." Riddick's voice held no hidden meaning in his words._

"_You're a little over dressed for this new occasion." Nova panted out. _

_Riddick grinned, "Am I. That will not do."_

* * *

Riddick, still holding onto Nova's hand, pulled her up to her feet.

Nova leaned into Riddick's chest, getting his shirt wet where she touched him. She then shivered in the cold air.

Riddick picked her up bridal style and carried her into her bedroom and laid her on her bed.

He then started to nibble on her collar bone.

Nova moaned and tugged on his shirt.

"Riddick, shirt." She managed through her haze.

Nova heard him growl and then he shot off of her while yelping in surprise and clutched his ass.

Nova sat up and saw Hell standing in front of her protectively and was growling at Riddick.

'Stay away from Nova and if you attack her again I will-' Hell was cut off by Nova giggling.

"You thought he was attacking me?" Nova said in between giggles.

"You remember when I explained to you how humans mate? That is what was happing before you interfered!" Nova yelled at Hell.

'Oh? Is that what that was?' Hell pretended ignorance. Nova rolled her eyes.

"You did that on purpose you stupid animal!" Riddick yelled at Hell.

'You have no proof.' Hell licked his paw absently as he answered Riddick.

"You bit me!" Riddick yelled again his eyes blazed with anger.

'There was a fly.' Hell responded and pretended to looked around.

"In space?" Riddick asked with a snort.

'It entered when we landed.'

"Right."

"If you two are done we can go to the ball now." Nova said coming out of the bathroom in a floor length indigo dress. It hugged her curves and flowed out from her thighs.

Riddick just turned and walked out of the room while muttering, "Not going." He walked out the front door and headed to his rooms.

'Well, that was interesting.' Hell said while giving Nova his lupine grin.

'Oh, you're not getting out of this that easily. I'm still mad at you.' Nova said.

'Hormonally driven Homo sapiens.' Hell replied as he followed Nova.

Nova let out a laugh as she went after Riddick.

* * *

"Come on out Lord Riddick!" cried one of the Ladies.

"No!" Riddick shouted back through his door.

"It can't be that bad, we all chose it." cried another.

"NO!" Riddick shouted again.

"Men are so stubborn sometimes." said another. They all left to attend the ball since none of them dared enter his room.

"Yo, Riddick-" Nova said as she started knocking on Riddick's door.

"I SAID NO!" Riddick burst through his door and nearly ran Nova over, but she stepped to the side.

"Ok, I was just going to ask if you wanted me to get you something to eat, but oh well." Nova said. She started to walk away.

"Why are you still in that dress?" Riddick asked her.

"Well unlike some big babies I know, I am not going to let a night like this pass by. Who knows when another might happen?" Nova said, still walking away, her hips swaying in a seductive way giving another meaning to her words.

"Give me five minutes." Riddick stormed into his suite to change for the ball.

'Check and mate.' Nova though.

"You little tramp." One of the Ladies said coming around a corner. They had been hoping to catch Riddick off guard and snatch him up for themselves.

"I can't believe _she_ got Lord Riddick to come to the ball." said another.

"I also got him." Nova said while jerking her thumb over her shoulder to Hell.

"W-ww-well even if you got Lord Riddick to attend the ball you won't see him at all tonight. He will be in better company." said the first.

"Oh, you mean you and your fake chest?" Nova asked.

Hell snickered.

"How dare you insult me." She yelled at Nova.

"Hey, it's not an insult when it's true." Nova replied calmly.

All the Ladies mouths hung open.

"Close your mouth. Don't you know it's rude." Nova sounded shocked.

"We can go now." Riddick said coming out of his suite. He was dressed in a black dress shirt that was tucked into black dress pants.

"You clean up nice." Nova said while turning a slight shade of pink. 'Ok he must not know how hot he is and how he is going to affect- certain people.' She thought to herself.

"What did you do to them?" He asked while pointing to the Ladies.

"Shocked them into silence." Nova said, a smile played on her lips.

'Shall we go before or after you eat him with your eyes?' Hell asked as he pushed past Riddick.

Nova turned her head to glare at Hell and hide her burning face.

"Shall we?" Nova said after she regained her composer.

Riddick offered his arm and Nova accepted it.

"This is going to be interesting." Riddick said.

"Most certainly." said an intruder from a safe distance.

Nova shivered.

"Did you feel that too?" Riddick asked in a whisper too low for a normal human to hear.

"Yes. Malicious intent." Nova said looking over her shoulder.

Nova didn't see anyone behind them but she sure as shit felt an evil person following them.

* * *

**Rose:** Yeaaaa! Done!

Nova: I hate you.

Riddick: *no reply*

**Rose:** You'll get over it. My peps help me with idea's for my next chapter! Love Ya!


	9. Surprise

**Rose**: My peps did not help me. But I still love you all. And thanks to all of new readers!!!

New Readers:

*PureAngelEyes

*Darklsis19

*Concerned Indigo

*Lady-Kiki-Theevilmastermind

Nova: You have the worst writers block ever. It took you this long to think of something?

**Rose**: Yes.

Nova: *twitch*

Hell: Now, now don't kill her Nova.

**Rose**: Now to the story.

Ch. 8 Surprise

* * *

"Well excuse me for falling asleep!" Nova yelled at Riddick.

"You should pay more attention so I don't have to relay all of this back to you!" Riddick yelled back.

"I'm sorry for being such a burden to you!" Nova yelled. She walked around a corner and bumped into Dame Vaako.

"Oh, excuse-" Dame Vaako cut herself off when she saw it was Nova. Dame Vaako then, without sparing Nova another glance, switched her full attention to Riddick.

"Lord Riddick, just the person I was looking for." Dame Vaako said, looking at Riddick while successfully ignoring Nova.

"Excuse me;," Nova said with irritation heavy in her voice, " I have to go spare with Hell." Nova said shouldering past Dame Vaako.

* * *

(In the Sparing Room)

As Nova was just finishing her archery shooting skills, Hell chose this moment to walk in.

Syncing him through their connection, Nova glanced over in his direction. Seeing him only relaxed her tense mussels slightly.

'It's getting worse Hell, really. If I did something wrong then, I really have no idea what it is I could have done.' Nova said telepathically. She picked up a sword and started to practice her malay skills with it.

'I thought Riddick told the Necro women to stop harassing you?' Hell responded as he bounded through a series of hoops.

'He did but, they found a way to make sure he doesn't hear about it.' Nova said.

'Why don't you tell him yourself?' Hell said with a sneer, only slightly annoyed.

'I can take care of myself; I just have to be sneaky about it.' Nova put the sword down. 'And I think I know just the what to do. See ya later.' She all but sprinted out of the room to Riddick's chamber.

* * *

Nova pounded on Riddick's doors until he flung open the doors.

"What the hel- oh it's just you." Riddick said after he composed himself.

"Hi, nice to see you too." Nova said, not really taking any offence. "Would you walk with me I want you to see something?"

Riddick blinked, twice. "What is it?"

"Well if you come with me then you'll see." Nova replied.

Riddick looking suspiciously at her for a minute trying to see if he should trust her or not. And then after a shouts pause he agreed, "Fine, but make it quick."

Nova smiled and started to walk off towards the deck of the ship. Riddick walked along beside her. Nova slipped her arm around his, just for the hell of it.

Riddick glanced at her with a strange expression, but keep on walking anyway.

A group of Necro women walked around the corner and gasped in surprise. Most of them just glared at Nova, while the others ignored her and wished Riddick a good afternoon, like most of them did.

Riddick just grunted in return, not really caring one way or the other.

Riddick and Nova arrived on deck and Riddick unwound his arm from Nova's.

"So what did you want to show me?" Riddick asked.

"This." Nova snapped her fingers and one of the officers started to input a code on the computer.

A 3D image of a plaint appeared in the middle of the room, floating in mid air.

"I asked one of your officers to do a little research for me. I asked if he could find any more Furyan survivors in any close galaxy, and this is what he found. This plaint is Furya. Riddick this is our home." Nova was close to tears.

'Home,' she thought 'It has a nice ring to it.'

In the back of the room Dame Vaako was edging to the door. When she finally made it out she all but ran to the Vaako suite.

'Dam, Dam, DAM!!!' Dame Vaako thought. 'How could this have happened? I should have known that little witch would screw this up. I have to get rid of her but how?!' Dame was pacing in the sitting room now.

Someone coughed and Dame swivelled around to find a middle-aged man and woman sitting on the love couch.

"We," started the man, "may be able to help you." They smiled at Dame.

Dame sat in a chair across from them. "I'm listing."

* * *

**Rose: **Tehe?

Nova: No 'tehe'. You have to apologize to you poor readers!!

**Rose: **I AM SOOOOOO SORRYYYYY!!!!! Please don't kill me!!!!

Hell: *bits Rose in the rear *

Riddick: *snicker** ***


	10. Hell's Day Off

**Rose:** *sigh * Having a popular story is hard work.

Nova: Boo-Hoo

Hell: I second that.

Riddick: *silence *

**Rose:** The love I get from you three is breath taking. I decided we need a peek into Hell's day, and what he does when Nova is not around.

Ch. 10 Hell's Day

* * *

'Wait, we're landing? I thought you and your Prince would just whisk off to your home planet?' Hell said through telepathy.

'First: Riddick is not a Prince. Second: the very thought of him being a Prince is scary. Third: I thought so too, but it seems that we need supplies for most of the fleet, so that was kind of a no-go.' Nova answered in telepathy.

She was packing her small backpack with water, money and a hunting knife. You never knew when you would need something to stab someone. Also, Riddick had said, "If you even think about getting off the ship, you have to have something to protect yourself with."

Ever since Riddick found out Furya was still in, somewhat, one piece, he had started to take the overprotection thing to far. And it was starting to tick Nova off.

'I never said Riddick's name, how did you know I was referring to him?' Hell teased.

Nova paused when she swing the pack onto her back. Unfortunately the pack kept going and smacked Nova on the back and forced her to run into her door. But fate was not done messing with her life. The door opened and, who else was standing there but, Lord Vaako.

"Excuse me." Lord Vaako said in a deadpan tone of voice. "I was just coming to tell you that are going to be landing in a few minutes."

He walked off with out a second glance.

Nova sighed. 'He is starting to piss me off. Come on Hell we might as well get going. And you know what to do when we get off.'

'Yea, yea. Keep watch over the horses and dogs.' Hell sounded as excited as a cat getting a bath.

* * *

As soon as the ship landed and the doors opened Hell and the rest of the animal were off the ship and out in the open once again.

Two hours later Hell was up in a tree watching over the horses and dogs.

Night and Sam were running around chasing birds and squirrels, while Shadow and Sahara grazed in a nearby meadow.

Suddenly Shadow dashed off towards the hills. Sahara was about to follow her mate, but Hell jumped down and snarled at her.

'Look after her and make sure she does not run off.' Hell told Night and Sam. They barked to let Hell know that they understood. Hell then took off after Shadow. The horse had a good lead on him, but Hell, being a lot faster, gaining on the stupid animal.

Shadow then ducked into a cave just as Hell was about to pounce in front of him. Hell growled and dove after Shadow. Darkness engulfed him and the horse. Hell chuckled.

'Of course the one day I get to myself and I have to chase a stupid mammal across a fucking plaint, now in a cave. Fan-fucking-tats-tic.' Hell thought to him self as he picked his way through the darkness.

Following Shadow's scent and looking for any sign of danger, he suddenly heard Shadows whinny of fright and the startled animal ran past him smelling of fear and, oddly, sulfur.

A growl came from the deepest part of the cave and a faint green glow followed it. Hell looked back to see the horses ass disappear around the lip of the cave. Hell looked back at the light. He knew he should make sure the horse was ok, but light was holding his attention right now.

As Hell approached, the light intensified and a voice came from the direction of the glowing.

'Leave now, while your life is still bound to your body.' The voice was male.

'Now, now. Where are your manners?' Hell responded. He rounded the corner and found a green glowing mist.

The mist flowed back a pace then started to take the form of a huge wolf. Hell wiped the shocked expression off his face and just stared at the strange creature.

'Now where are your manners?' The wolf like creature asked. There was a green steam coming off the wolfs body.

'What are you?' Hell asked, ignoring the wolf question and asking one of his own.

'I am a Vapor Hound. What are you?' The hound asked.

'I am a Hellhound. My name is Hell. Do you even have a name?' Hell asked.

The Vapor Hound growled in anger, but did not bare his canines at Hell. 'My name is Misery.' He announced.

Hell raised an eyebrow. 'Misery? Really?'

'A lot better than 'Hell.' Couldn't think of anything better?' Misery chuckled.

This time Hell growled.

'What are you doing here?' Hell decided to change the subject.

'A cave suits me just fine as a home. Many Vapor Hounds live in caves. Just like Fire Vapors live on Crematoria. And your kind live where?' Misery asked the last question with a look that said he did not really care.

Hell answered any way. 'In the darkest parts of the galaxy. Currently I live with a Furyan on a ship.'

'So you're a pet.' Misery chuckled.

'I am no ones pet!' Hell roared.

Misery just continued to chuckle.

'You know, I have always wanted to travel. Do you think I could come with you? I can stay hidden.' Misery asked after a beat.

Hell considered this for a minute. He shrugged. 'I see no problem with that, after all it is your life. I have no control what you decide to do with it.'

Hell turned away and started to walk back to the ship, knowing that Misery was following him.

* * *

(Back at the ship)

"Hell! Where have you been?" Nova asked when Hell finally showed up at the doors of the ship.

'Watching your horses and dogs, but one decided to go for a little adventure.' Hell replied and walked right past her.

'Which one?' Nova asked.

'Shadow.' Hell said over his shoulder.

Nova cast a worried look to Hell as he rounded the corner to their room.

* * *

Hell glanced back to see if Nova had followed him, she hadn't. He walked into their room and closed the door before saying, 'Ok you can take form now.'

Misery took form and started walking around the room. 'This is nice. I think I'll like it here.'


	11. Not a new chapter

Nova: I'm going to kill you…

**Rose**: Te-he?

Nova: NO TE-HE! YOU ARE THE WORST WRITER!

Riddick: I think you mean updater…

Hell: I second that.

**Rose**: and again the love I get from you three. So this is not a chapter (sorry :'() But I am going to take all the chapters I have and combine some into one long chapter and I do have some new chapters one the way. And to all of you who have read my story I am going to add the ball room scene! And the reason I have been MIA is I lost my old laptop and I kinda forgot about this story and my editor left the state. I do have two other stories and started a new one. So this is just to let you know I am back and am going to commit myself to this story, I promise. I have found a new editor and we are going to work our butts off!


End file.
